New Town, New Home, New School, New Club!
by XLevesqueX
Summary: The young Sohma's and Tohru are taking a mysterious test. Little do they know that their worlds are about to change completely! Kisa, Momiji, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Yuki, Kagura and Tohru are joining Ouran Academy! And what happens when the host club notices a lost brunette in their music room? Will anyone new join the host club? Don't just sit there, hop in and find out!
1. Well, this is different!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket or O.H.S.H.C... No matter how much I wish I did. Oh! But I do own the OC. ( There may be more then one OC I haven't quite decided yet. ) **

**A/N: Okay. Hi! So, this takes place one year after both animes. I never read the manga so, I don't know the good parts. This is the first story i've actually published on this site so, just tell me if it sucks! Enjoy! :)**

"Hm. I see... Okay then. Hatsuharu? And Momiji? Alright then..." Shigure asked while speaking over the phone.

Yuki stood around the corner listening to the conversation.

"Okay. Bye, Hatori." Shigure hung up the phone and walked right past Yuki.

Yuki caught up to him in the living room. "What was that phone call all about?"

Shigure looked at him. "Ahh. Eavesdropping eh? Well. You, Tohru, Kyo, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa and Momiji will all be taking a test at the main house."

Yuki opened his eyes a little wider and dropped onto the ground and crossed his legs. "What does this test have to do with Miss Honda?"

Shigure looked at him and smiled suspiciously. "It's only to test your I.Q. don't worry. Your going there on the weekend and Hatori is coming over right now with your studying books."

Yuki frowned. "I am not studying for some stupid test that I don't even know about."

Tohru came in quickly. "Did.. Did you just say test? Oh no! I didn't even study.. Oh great, now i'm gonna fail! I have to study right now! Wait, no. I have to finish cooking dinner.."

"Your not taking a test, Miss Honda. Shigure is just being an idiot."

Shigure looked at Yuki. "Tohru, you will study after dinner once Hatori gets here.. Is that alright? And there is no rush to study. A test will be held at the main house this weekend."

Tohru looked at Yuki then back at Shigure and smiled. "Alright. I guess I should cook extra for Hatori.." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Shigure!"

"Yuki.. You don't want Akito angry now do you?" Shigure gave Yuki a serious look.

Yuki eyes filled with fear.

"It's not my decision. And I can't tell you why your taking the test so, don't ask."

Later, Hatori came and had supper then gave Yuki, Tohru and Kyo studying books. Kyo questioned them and got angry.

~~~

That weekend Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure entered Akito's room where Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Kagura were seated at little tables. Tohru took a seat in the front row on between Kagura and Momiji, Yuki took a seat in the back row in the corner beside Hiro and Kyo took a seat in the back row beside Hiro and Hatsuharu. They all took out notebooks and books when Hatori handed them papers. Akito smirked and nodded at Hatori.

"You have 2 hours when I start the timer." He looked at his watch then clicked the timer. "Start."

"Don't come back in until ten minutes after two hours. I'll make sure they stop..." Akito smirked at them all.

Shigure and Hatori left the room nervously and Akito smirked even harder then pulled out a whip...

~~~

After two hours and ten minutes, Hatori walked back in and noticed Hiro with ripped clothing holding crying Kisa in his arms, Hatsuharu on the ground with a bleeding lip, Yuki curled up in the corner shivering with blood on his clothes, Momiji with an injured arm hiding under the desk crying softly, Kyo struggling to get up with ripped clothing, Kagura lying passed out on a bloody desk and Akito holding Tohru by the hair screaming at her.

Hatori rushed towards Akito and pulled Tohru away from him.

Aktio just laughed and smiled at Hatori. "You'll be pleased with the work they did."

Shigure came rushing in and helped everyone out then rushed back in and grabbed the books. Hatori stared at Akito in fear then ran out.

~~~

A couple weeks later after the tragic moment with Akito, they got their test results back from Hatori and all passed. They had packed all of their things without question and hopped on a private plane.

Tohru looked at a picture of her, Hana, Uo and her mother then smiled. '_I miss them._' She thought to herself. Then looked across from her and seen Yuki and Kyo arguing then seen Kagura hug Kyo tightly. '_Maybe I'll be okay after all._"

"No! That isn't how you do it, Hiro! That's cheating!" Momiji complained to Hiro.

"That's it! These stupid rules are... Stupid!" He slammed his cards down on the table.

"But Hiro.. Don't you wanna play rich man poor man with me?" Kisa asked Hiro sweetly.

Hiro looked at her for a minute then picked up his cards again. "Teach me."

Momiji laughed. "You just can't say no. Anyways, this is how you play..."

Haru stood up from his seat. "I need to know."

Tohru looked at him confused. "Know..?"

"Where we are going. Nobody told us yet!" Kagura jumped up and pulled Kyo up with her. "I'm just curious."

Kyo pulled his hand away from her and fell back into his seat. "Do you HAVE to grab me all the time?!"

"But.. Kyo..." Kagura sniffled and bit her lip.

'_Uh oh..._' Tohru thought to herself then giggled a bit.

Suddenly, the pilot felt the plane shake on its own and heard screaming followed by many '**Ow's**' and '**Get off of me!**'

~~~

When they arrive at Sohma Organic Foods Farm with the private jet, everyone gets out and piles in a limo.

"This is so exciting!" Tohru said clapping her hands.

~~~

When they arrived to a mansion, servants came and opened the doors then they all piled out and immediately headed to the trunk and took all of their things out and set them down on the ground then the limo drove away.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked confused.

"MY CHILDREN!" Ayame sung from behind them. "You are living in this BE-YOOOU-TIFUL world from now on!" He spread his arms out and started twirling around.

"Oh, Ayame!" Tohru turned around and smiled.

'_Oh great._' Kyo and Yuki thought.

"Servants! Help these lovely children to their rooms." Ayame smiled and opened the white cage gates with 'Sohma' encrusted in the middle wide open revealing green trees, peaceful ponds, colorful flower bushes, small glittering water falls and a wide, long field of perfectly mowed green grass surrounding the big, lavender colored four story mansion with plenty of windows and a big door with a golden door knob.

"Wooowww!" Tohru exclaimed and started running towards the mansion while everyone else walked. "This is absolutely gorgeous!" She stopped and turned towards everyone.

Yuki smiled at her. "It is isn't it?"

~~~

After everyone had their rooms picked out and everything unpacked, servants brought them into the large dark purple colored living room with one long black sectional sofa across from a black chaise sofa, one black love seat beside them and two black modern arm chairs facing towards the dark purple table in the middle with a vase of purple and white orchids sitting perfectly in the middle. The floor was recently polished and the color was white marble mixed with some black. Across from the couches was a big brick fireplace and on the other side of the room is was all window. All around the room there were many artwork, plants, little tables, big mirrors, book shelves and some curtains to cover the windows at night time and to top it off, there was a big glass chandelier light over the middle that lit up the whole room.

Tohru looked around absolutely amazed! She never knew that the Sohma's were actually so rich!

"Children, over here." Ayame said leaning back on one of the arm chairs holding a china cup with tea inside.

Everyone sat down on the fancy sofas while Kisa hopped on Tohru's lap.

"I guess you are all wondering why you've been ripped out of your homes and brought to a horrible, MYSTERIOUS place.. Right?" Ayame said teasing the bunch.

"It's really not horrible at all-" Tohru began.

"YES." Haru, Yuki, Kyo and Hiro all said at the same time.

"Guys! It's not horrible here at all! Just enjoy it! I mean, this is weird, sure. I had no idea that the Sohma's were this rich at all. And i'm a Sohma too. I should know this stuff! But still, after what happened a couple weeks ago when we finished our tests, I think this place must be pretty much worth it." Momiji said.

Everyone looked at Momiji and lowered their heads. Ayame set his tea down on the coffee table then smiled. "You will all be attending Ouran Elite Private Academy."

Kagura lifted her head up and opened her eyes widely. "Really?!" She smiled. "I've heard so much about that place!"

"Yes. Inside school grounds there are four main buildings. An Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College slash University. All of the students are allowed to roam around the school grounds wherever they wish. But most of the time, they stay at their own area. Since most of them don't know any other students from any other building unless they have family there." Ayame explained.

"What's so special about this damn place anyways?!" Kyo growled.

"Well, it's a private school, like I said. And only the rich students from important families can attend the academy... But there are also rumors that an outsider is attending the high school. Apparently, they were an honor roll student!" Ayame explained. "You'll be starting your classes tommorrow. And for now, your free to take a tour around. Just make sure your ready for tommorrow since it's the first day of school."

'_Right!_' Tohru thought to herself. '_Tommorrow is April 1st!_'

"Oh, and one more thing." Ayame got more serious then leaned in closer and everyone did the same. "_Not all the servants or cooks are Sohma's in this house.. So not everyone knows about the curse._" He whispered to them.

Everyone nodded and left the living room.

~~~

Later that night, Tohru was lying in bed lost in her thoughts. '_I wonder what this Ouran Elite Private Academy is going to be like. I really hope I make some new friends! Not that I don't already love the friends I have now. I'm so thankful to have met the Sohmas. If it weren't for them, I'd have to be living at grand-fathers.. With his family. They were so mean to me... But I still love them._' Tohru was thinking and thinking until she finally got sleepy. '_Good night mom..._' Tohru peacefully smiled and shut her eyes.

**A/N: YAY! I had lots of fun writing this. Tell me what you think.. If you have any suggestions on how the story should go, I'm all ears! ( Oh and I got this cool idea from chibishaymin1436 of making some of the characters talk along with me in my author's note. I didn't really wanna take credit for it.. That'd be kinda mean. o.o Anyways, I'm not gonna make them talk along with me until the next story. ) Sorry about not having any O.H.S.H.C characters in this chapter but, there will be next time! Hope you like it. R&R!**


	2. Am I dreaming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket or O.H.S.H.C... No matter how much I wish I did. Oh! But I do own the ****OC.**

**A/N: So, i've decided that this story is going to be a little bit like a season 2 of both O.H.S.H.C and Fruits Basket! If you ****didn't catch on to how the story will be like well here it is. Honey-senpai, give it away!**

**Honey: *Spot light shines over Honey as he clears his throat and holds a script in his hands* Right! So, some of the younger ****characters from Fruits Basket come into Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan where Ouran Elite Private Academy is located! All of them ****were smart enough to get in. And since me and Takashi are now in college, it'll be harder for us to leave the college ****building and go over to the high school building everyday. So Tama-kun is looking for some new boys to join! And some ****Sohma boys might just do the trick. And that's all for now!**

"Miss Honda?" One of the maids shook Tohru a little bit.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and seen two female maids wearing a black short sleeve dress with white ruffles at the bottom that were at their thighs and white gloves with black bows on each side. '_Wow.. What a cute outfit!_' She sat up and looked at the rest of their dresses. She seen a white apron then long white knee high socks and black flats with a bow buckle that goes over the middle part of the foot. '_Ayame probably designed these they are gorgeous!_' She looked up at their faces and they were wearing a white ruffled headband with black lace going through it and black bows on each side of the headband. "Did.. Did Ayame make these outfits?"

The maid with glasses nodded. "Um, yes. Master Ayame designed these outfits."

The other maid elbowed the maid with glasses and cleared her throat. "There is breakfast ready to be served downstairs, Miss."

'_Wow, i've never been treated like such a.. Such a princess!_' Tohru thought to herself. "Uh, okay. I'm just going to wash up first, okay?"

"Yes, miss. We have your uniform in your closet. Just push the blue button when you enter your closet and you'll be sure to find what you need." The maid with glasses explained.

Tohru smiled at them both. "Thank you very much!" She hopped out of bed and bowed down to them then ran into the bathroom.

The maids both looked at eachother with a 'What the hell' look on their faces.

Tohru came out of the shower with a towel on her head and around her body then she walked into a closet with only mirrors. She looked over and seen an orange button, yellow button, green button, red button and a blue button. She pressed the blue button and one of the mirrors opened revealing a little room. There were a couple school uniforms, some black and brown buckle shoes, a make up desk, a fancy dresser and a box of cute school-like accessories.

"You ready, Miss?" A maid said from behind her.

The maid laughed a little bit and practically tackled her onto the make up desk.

Everyone met up in the dining room and they were all surprised by the girls new makeover. Kagura had her hair curled then put in a ponytail with light purple eyeshadow on and light pink lipstick, Kisa had cute little pigtails and Tohru had a french braid with blue eyeshadow and some lip gloss.

"Um, it's not like I'm not happy that you did this for me but isn't this a little much?" Tohru said to the maid standing behind her.

"Oh, of course not!" She grabbed Tohru's hand and guided her to a seat.

Everyone was sitting down eating.. Not exactly enjoying the awkward silence.

The limosine door opened and everyone got out. It was a HUGE academy and everyone was very excited! Ayame walked towards the building in the middle and everyone else followed.

Yuki walked beside Tohru. "You know, Miss Honda... You look very cute today!" Kyo then **GLARED**at Yuki.

Tohru blushed heavily. "I-"

"Y'know you damn **RAT**. Some girls don't like being called 'cute'. If I were a girl, I'd think it's pretty damn annoying!" Kyo growled.

Yuki glared at him. "Well you aren't a girl now are you?"

Kyo and Yuki started arguing as they were walking in the building.

After they talked to the chairman, Kisa and Hiro went to the Middle School building, Kagura went to the College building and Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu and Momiji went to the High School building.

Tohru was walking around the halls alone. '_Umm, I think I'm lost..! This school is so big, I can't believe we're actually here. This must've cost the Sohmas a fortune! I hope I didn't cause any trouble..._' She thought to herself then stopped at the window and looked outside. "It's a beautiful day outside!" She kept on walking and she seen big brown doors with golden handles in front of her. She looked up and seen 'Music Room 3#'. She grabbed then handle. "Maybe someone in here can help me? Even though it seems abandoned.." She said to herself out loud then turned the handle.

When she opened the door, rose petals came flying at her and it was so bright inside.. She couldn't even see the inside! As soon as she took a step inside, she seen palm trees, vines, tropical birds and the room was so hot! '_Wh...What?!_' She was frozen on the spot and the door behind her shut.

"Well hello my lost little princess.. You've never been here before, have you?" Tamaki said while walking towards her in tropical attire. "Care to introduce yourself?" Tamaki moved closer to Tohru and caressed her face.

Tohru started blushing heavily! "Oh, um.. I'm really not a princess at all actually, I.. I'm Tohru Honda!" She bowed. "I-I'm new here..!"

Tamaki grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the others. "Meet Miss Tohru Honda."

Tohru started getting dizzy. "Am... Am I dreaming?" She fell right into Tamaki's arms and passed out.

**A/N: Hi! So.. How did you like this chapter-**

**Kyo: THAT CREEP BETTER GET HIS HANDS OFF HER!**

**Me: KYO! Calm down..**

**Momiji: We have to go save Tohru!**

**Me: GUYS! Well, I better get to writing the next chapter or I think someones head is gonna literally blow off.. Bye! Remember to review! ( It helps a whole bunch :D )**


	3. Some secrets are best to be kept secrets

Tohru woke up on a couch and seen a blonde boy standing over her.

**"Why hello there, sleeping beauty."** Tamaki said with a big smile on his face and grabbed her hand.

Tohru opened her eyes really widely and blushed madly. **"Uh.. I. Um. I don't really think i'm a um, a.. Uh..."** She giggled and smiled shyly.

**"****TOHRU!****"** Kyo yelled as he burst in the doors with Yuki and Hatsuharu.

All of the girls and hosts looked at them.

Kyo had an angry look on his face when he seen Tamaki holding Tohru's hand. He ran towards Tamaki about to pound on him when Tohru stood in between them quickly. **"K-Kyo! It's.. It's okay, really. I'm fine."**

Tamaki looked at them both.

Momiji came bursting in with Kisa, Hiro and Kagura. **"TOHRU!"** Momiji and Kisa ran straight for Tohru and Kisa hugged her.

**"Sissy.. Are you okay?"** Kisa asked.

Tohru smiled at Kisa. **"I'm fine."** She turned to Tamaki and noticed the rest of the host club gathered around him leaving all of the guests watching the "show".

Kyoya fixed his glasses then shouted out. **"The host club is closing early today. Please be sure to come back tommorrow!"**

All of the girls groaned then left.

Yuki came up to Tohru. **"What happened.. You didn't go to any classes today. It's already lunch time, Miss Honda."** Yuki asked suspiciously.

Tohru just put on her biggest smile. **"I was sleeping."**

**"****WHAT?!****"** Kyo yelled. **"YOU WERE SLEEPING?!"**

Tohru realized what Yuki had just said. **"Lunch time?! Oh no! Mom would be so disappointed!"** Tohru buried her face in her hands. _'I am SO sorry mom!'_ Tohru thought to herself, "speaking" to her mother.

**"Miss Honda, it's alright.. Your mother would understand the very... reasonable explaination you are about to give us."** Yuki said smiling even though he was obviously pissed.

**"I.. I don't really remember.."** Tohru said.

Kyo then grew really angry. **"SO THESE BASTARDS KIDNAPPED YOU!"**

Tohru went wide eyes. **"W-What? N-No! Of course not..."** Torhu swallowed her fear. _'I think...'_

Kyoya decided to step in. **"You see, your little friend just got lost. She wandered in here, not knowing where she was."** He then pushed his glasses up his nose, causing the light to reflect on it. **"Where were YOU when she was lost, and had no idea where she was going... Hm?"**

Kyo got really pissed off again. **"Okay. That's ****IT****. YOU GOT SOMETHIN' TO SAY, SAY IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**

Kyo took a big step towards Kyoya and Haruhi stepped from behind Kyoya. **"****Kyoya-senpai!****"** Haruhi stepped in between them, causing her to bump into Kyo and fall on top of him.

_**POOF!**_

**Me:** UH OH.

( Everyone else silent )

**Me:** What? .


End file.
